An Unforgetable Halloween
by Sweetstuff16399
Summary: ok, its halloween night and jamie and catie are in for a big surprise.............. r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: No i don't own ANYONE in this story i dont know Jamie or Catie or anyother EMT's.I just made up Todd Smith. thanks and r&r!  
~ sweetstuff16339 ~  
  
An Unforgetable Halloween  
  
It was halloween and as usual Jamie was tring to get his best friend Catie to go to the haunted house on Maine Street. "No Jamie I will not go, you know I really dont like that stuff." said the petite brunette. "Why you scared?" " No but I just dont .." but she was cut off by the bully of the school, Todd Smith. "Why is the goth girl, Catie, scared of the haunted house, poor baby." " Hey man leave her alone." Jamie said as put Catie behind him. "Jamie I can handle Todd by myself." she said as she walked out from behind Jamie. "Can you?" said Todd. "Yes I can." " Want to test that?" said Todd. "No she dont, leave her alone Todd." Jamie said in an angry tone and walked in front of Catie again. " Jamie! I can take him." Catie said loudly. Even though she was a little scared of Todd ever since first grade when Jamie had to save her from Todd.   
"No Catie we are leaving..." Jamie said as he pulled her away from Todd. " You just wait ROTH I'm telling the whole school that your scared." yelled Todd. " you little you wouldn't dare." screamed the angry Catie. "Yes I will unless I see you go....all alone." he screamed in her face. " no she dose not have to" Jamie yelled to Todd. " aww you tring to protect your girlfriend, well she is gonna go all alone." " no i said she is not going alone" Jamie screamed in Todds face. " Jamie calm down" said Catie and she pulled him aside." Jamie i got an idea" "what Catie get that grin off your face" "catie what are you doing" jamie winned. " follow my lead" catie said smiling and pulled Jamie over to todd. " hey Todd i heard that you love Mary Jo" Catie said very loudly. Jamie was tring not to laugh..when he heard a loud slap. Todd slapped Catie. his Catie on the face. " you little ......" Catie winned when Jamie walked over. "hey what did you do that for." Jamie demanded. " I uh I slapped her" Todd said shyly. He always was scared of Jamie. Jamie horned toward Todd.   
  
well what did you think? please review!! 


	2. Chapter Two

~I still dont own anything~:-(  
  
~ chapter two~  
"hey man i'm sorry leave me alone" pleaded Todd. " why am i scaring you" asked Jamie. "oh uh i ..." stampered Todd. "Jamie let him go." said Catie dryly. "No I'm not letting him bother you." Jamie winked to Catie,and she smiled back knowing what that meant. And she played along. "yes I know you should beat him up." Catie said and tried not to laugh at the look on Todds face. " I uh.... I have to.... go to class." stammered Todd. And with that, Jamie let him go. He walked Catie to class and they decided to meet at Pizza Hut after school.  
~ 3:30 at pizze hut~  
"Where is she." Jamie said softly to Val and Tyler. " I dont know, last I saw her she was heading up to Maine Street ." Tyler said. " No why didn't you tell me that sooner."Jamie said loudly. " Jamie calm down" said Val soothingly. " She can take care of herself." 'No do you know where she is heading, Val?" " No." "Well I do." " Where is she going..... no she wouldn't!!" exclaimed Val. " Yes she would." said Jamie. "On a dare?" "Yes." " Lets go!" screamed Jamie to his friends.   
~ in the house~  
"God its dark in here." Catie mumbled to herself. She was all alone in this place she was scared of ever since she was a little girl. "Ok I'm going to go upstairs. I just have to stay here for two hours..."  
So reluctuently she walked upstairs. This place is so freaky, she throught. The floorboards creaked as she walked up the long stairs. Just then she herd a noise downstairs. "Hello, Catie?". Good, its Jamie. " Jamie up....." Just then she fell and she hurt her foot. "Jamie, Jamie up here. I'm hurt!" "Catie...?" Jamie said as he walked in. "Oh God, Catie what happened?'' " Jamie I fell on that big black thing." "What is that?" Jamie said as he picked Catie up and walked out off the room.   
  
More Coming!  



	3. Chapter Three

~No I Still Don' t Own Anything :(  
  
~ Chapter 3~  
  
"Catie do you remember what you fell over." Jamie asked as he sat her down in a chair at the station.   
"No, but it was a big black pot or something." Catie replied simply.   
" Catie what were you thinking." screamed the upset Val.   
"Oh come on Val, chill out. I was just having a little fun."   
" Catie just promise me you will never do that again,ok?"   
"Well......."   
"Catie, come on promise."   
"Ok ok I promise."   
"Thank you, Catie." said Val in her happy tone.   
And left to go home.   
"Catie are you sure you will be ok alone?" asked Jamie a bit consurned. ]  
" Yes my mom should be home. Just walk me home, ok?"   
"Now did you really think I would let you walk home all alone on halloween." said Jamie in an innocent voice.   
"Jamie I am a big girl you know." Catie replied playing along. And with that, they walked out of the station.  
  
  
"Catie are you sure your mom is home?"   
"She should be,why" asked Catie.   
"Well your house is dark."   
"No I guess she had to stay later at work, You know halloween and all."   
Replied Catie.   
" Well you want me to stay here for awhile. Its still early." Jamie said.   
"Yeah sure we can watch a scary movie." Said Catie as she opened the front door. " Wow the house sure is dark." Catie said aloud.   
"Yes it is." Replied Jamie.   
"Jamie could you help me sit down?" Asked Catie.   
"Yeah sure." Jamie said snickering.   
"What is so funny,Jamie." Catie said smartly.   
"You." Jamie said as he sat her down on the dark green couch.   
"Ha, ha funny." Replied Catie as she tryed not to laugh too.   
"Well i'm gonna go get some popcorn." Said Jamie.   
  
"Ok it's on the top shelf." Said Catie. Just as Jamie came back with the popcorn Catie screamed.   
"What, Catie whats wrong?" Jamie begged as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her waist.   
"Jamie, my side hurts so bad."   
"Ok Catie, just calm down. I knew this was comming."   
"What?"   
"Yeah, sometimes when you break a bone your body goes into a little like shock."   
" Shock?"   
"Yeah dont worry you'll be fine. Remember I am a trained EMT."Jamie joked to lighten the mood and it did.   
"Catie just calm down and watch the movie, ok?"   
"Yeah."   
  
~AFTER THE MOVIE~  
  
Jamie woke up to Catie next to him. "What time is it?" He asked himself. The clock read 12:45, in the morning.   
"Oh god, Catie come on wake up." Jamie said quietly.   
"Jamie what time is it?" Asked Catie in a whisper.   
"12:45"   
"Jamie what..... what......... was that?"   
"umm Catie stay here i'm going to see what that was, ok?"   
" But Jamie......"   
"No Catie stay here" Jamie said sternly.   
"But"  
"No stay here, ok?"   
  
more soon! 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER4  
  
HEY GUYS SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I'VE BEEN BUSY. BUT HERE IS CHAPTER4, HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE R/R!  
  
I DONT OWN ANYTHING! JUST FOR FUN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jamie?" Catie said from the doorway, as she turned on the porchlight. "Catie that was just a cat."  
  
"Oh my bad."   
  
"Come on lets go in." Jamie followed Catie inside.   
  
"Jamie, you want to call your mom?"  
  
"Yeah I better." Just as Jamie reached for the phone the lights went out.   
  
"J-Jamie......... where are you?"   
"Catie i'm right here." Jamie said as he placed his arm around her tiny waist.   
  
"Ok, umm, Jamie we need to light a candle."   
"Yeah where are they?"   
"In the basement." she replied faintly.   
"Ok well....... lets just go down and grab them real quick,k?"   
  
"Ok" was her simple reply, as she snugged closer to Jamie.   
"Catie, your cutting off my air supply." Jamie joked.  
"HA HA funny!" Catie said. But they both enjoyed being close to eachother, but never said so.  
"Ok, here we go." Jamie said as they entered the basement. But just then........... he heard Catie scream.  
  
  
well what you guys think? well i'm working on more, please r/r! ~love Sam~~ 


End file.
